realucfandomcom-20200213-history
Laws of Order
The Laws Of Order are the RUC's personal list of laws for anywhere they somehow manage to hold power over. Some of them seem to be Bible inspired, while others seem ironically communistic (ironic because the RUC hates communism). Laws #Only RUC officials or people with a license will own guns or other weapons to prevent any violence. #Each newborn baby is checked for two weeks for any health problems before given to their parents. #Alcohol is banned from the entire region to prevent drunken abuse. #Abstinence is mandatory. No sex before marriage. #All food is double checked by the RUC Health Inspection Committee(RUCHIC) and any ounce of unhealthiness will force the food to be altered. #Everyone must have a job. If they can't get one the RUC will find one for them. #Demons are to be shot or captured on sight. #Gold is shared among the community regardless of who owns it. #Medical treatment is top priority. #At least three farms are needed in each settlement. Six months are needed before one is made. #Everyone is treated in court fairly. #Every second week of June is Popeye appreciation week. #All kids have an equal opprotunity in education. Anyone who does not follow these laws would be punished. Insight 1. Rule 1 is a way to keep any "revolutions" from happening. The only way to acquire a license is to join the military and swear complete allegiance to the RUC 2. They have VERY broad definitions and symptoms for health problems. They end up killing any babies who do not meet their expectations on the claim that they are "T.A.R.D Babies." 3. YAY I LOVE PROHIBITION! AMENDMENT 18 WORKED SO WELL RIGHT!? 4. Yeah... people who break this law either get burned at the stake or stoned. 5. Once again, VERY broad definitions and traits for "unhealthy" foods. Anyone seen with food that does not meet their criteria PERFECTLY would be tortured to death. 6. The only job available is RUC soldier, anyone who does expresses their wish not to become one will be tortured to death. (They ARE however allowed to delay becoming a soldier). 7. This is a real nice one. You can just accuse anyone of being a demon with no evidence whatsoever and they'll get killed afterwards. And also since you can't shoot them on sight (considering you need a license) you automatically break the law for not being able to do that, so you get punished too. 8. Yeah... sharing gold equally... sounds very communist... and the RUC hates communism. Well anyways, the gold is actually only shared among the elite and those who pledge their eternal blind loyalty to the RUC. 9. By Medical treatment they mean they're going to brainwash you and treat you with any enchancing drugs they have. 10. No farms are ever made, despite this rule. 11. This rule is a complete lie. "Demons" are automatically persecuted without trial due to their VERY vague definitions for what a demon is. 12. Now this is just egotistical. Anyone who does not celebrate Popeye Appreciation week (even if they're sick or otherwise unable to) will be sent to prison and either tortured to death or brainwashed into pledging loyalty to Popeye. 13. Only children they deem "perfect" will have ANY opportunity to be brainw- I mean educated. The others get killed off for being "T.A.R.D Babies." Trivia *Hilariously enough, the Laws of Order don't include laws against murder, robbery, rape, and others.